


take a bite of my heart tonight

by assicus-butticus (Victoria_Sapphire)



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aphrodisiacs, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Hand & Finger Kink, M/M, Masochist Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Sex Pollen, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, Vampire Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Vampire Hunter Connor, Vampire Turning, Vampire Upgraded Connor | RK900, Voice Kink, but the plot is paper-thin, however, i don't get it either, surprisingly fluffy smut???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29164323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoria_Sapphire/pseuds/assicus-butticus
Summary: Connor is a rookie vampire hunter sick of clearing out nests of vampires turned only a week ago. He wants a challenge. So when he hears about the lair of a vampire much older than just a week (but still fairly young), he decides he's going to investigate and take out this vamp.Niles is a vampire. Has been for thirteen years (not that long in the vampire world), and he's been keeping an eye on Connor for the past three months. Ever since the boy started hunting, really. So when he finds Connor perusing his lair, he takes every opportunity he can get to drain him of every last drop of blood he has in his body.However, the encounter doesn't go how either of them planned at all.
Relationships: Connor/Upgraded Connor | RK900
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	take a bite of my heart tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted an excuse to write vampire blood kink smut, but I felt bad about just writing porn without any plot, so I threw in the slow-ish burn romance and subplot that'll come in later chapters.
> 
> Anyway, have fun! Enjoy!

The air was musty. The stench of cigarette smoke permeated the air. The woman behind the counter was trying to cover up the sly grin she was giving me. I may have been a rookie at the time, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t have eyes. I was listening to the hushed voices in the corner talking about a new hunt in this area of Detroit.

It was speculated to have been in an abandoned Ford factory (because God knows there’s so many of those). The vampire housed there was speculated to also be a young-ish one, maybe about thirteen years as a vampire.

I got up and sat in the booth in which the people were talking.

“Fuck you want, rookie?” one of the older ones, I think his name was Hank, snarled.

“I’m interested in the case you’re talking about,” I said honestly. “I’ve been looking for a case that’s not just clearing out a nest of week-old vamps.”

“You’re gonna get yourself killed,” another one chimed in. She was much, _much_ younger than Hank.

I awkwardly laughed it off. “I’ll be fine. I’ve gotten pretty good at hunting nests. This shouldn’t be any different.”

Hank and the other girl gave each other worried glances. I had initially brushed it off, but I would soon understand that hunting a much older, much more advanced vampire would be much, much different than just clearing out a nest or two of infantile vampires.  
~~~~~  
~~~~~  
The realization that the other senior hunters were right fully dawned on me when I stood outside the abandoned factory. The cold wind ripped around me, blowing my curly hair around in my face. I wrapped my leather jacket tighter around myself as I reached out a shaky hand to grip the door knob with stiff fingers.

The door opened with a dismal creaking noise. Unfortunately, the factory wasn’t much warmer than the air outside because of the concrete floors and walls. I hesitantly made my way through the ground floor and to the office where the entrance to the vampire’s lair. 

I found the rusty metal staircase up to the factory manager’s office. I opened the door, and I held back a breath of relief. 

There was already a blank space in the wall where I could perform my spell. 

I set my brown, leather duffel bag on the table and pulled out what I’d need: a bowl, some vervain and rosemary, and a knife. 

I knew what I had to do, but for whatever reason, I was afraid.

Still, I beat down whatever reservations I had and lightly pressed the knife blade into my palm as I sliced into the skin there. I gritted my teeth and curled my hand into a fist to squeeze out some of the blood seeping out. I mixed the vervain and rosemary in the bowl after bandaging and disinfecting my hand properly.

I dipped my fingers into the blood-herb mixture and began drawing the symbol on the wall, all while chanting, “ _Ostum contra infernalio antra, cedo mihe apertum it et morturuom et ego sim_ ”. 

The sigil on the wall began to glow a sickly red, bathing the room in its vampiric light. I stood there with my mouth slightly agape with its beauty before the doorway burned itself into the wall.

I shook myself out of my stupor and gripped the too-warm door knob. I stepped through the door and took in my surroundings.

The house (correction: mansion) behind the door in the dingy Ford factory was like a perfect recreation of a 19th century townhouse. Except the primary colors were red and black because of course that had to happen. Why did vampires have to have such god-awful interior design? You can live to be centuries-old, you can afford to live in something a little more visually appealing.

I listened to the despondent harpsichord floating throughout the house. The melancholic sixteenths were utterly captivating, lulling me in the direction of the melody. I followed the heavenly sound until I reached a well-light, round alcove with a dark, polished harpsichord sitting in the center of the alcove.

I could barely look over the opened hood of the harpsichord to see the hauntingly similar face sitting on the bench behind it.

The man sitting behind the harpsichord had colorless grey eyes set into what seemed like an iteration of my own face. However, his cheekbones and his jawline were much sharper than mine ever were. He had black hair that curled in similar directions similar to my own. He was in just a black turtleneck and, from what I could see, black jeans.

He was so breathtakingly beautiful, I nearly forgot he was the vampire I was supposed to be hunting (and he looked frighteningly like me). I reached into the holster underneath my leather jacket and pulled out my .22 pistol.

The man behind the harpsichord looked up after noticing I was standing there for long enough. A brief look of panic set into his face as he realized he’d been caught. I brandished my pistol and aimed it at his head.

He raised hesitant hands next to his absurdly pretty face and said sarcastically, “Well, that’s no way to treat a stranger.” He looked around. “You’re not gonna shoot, are you?”

I narrowed my eyes. “What do you think?” I snarled.

“Wow, angry. Sensitive. I see, I see,” the man said.

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to quell the surge of anger bubbling up inside my chest. “I am _not_. I am _controlled_ ,” I said with an obvious shake in my voice. “Unlike _you_.”

The man laughed. “Is that really the extent of your control?”

My head was spinning all of a sudden, and grabbing onto the door frame with my free hand was all I could do to stay upright and balanced. I panted heavily, trying to expel whatever I was breathing in.

“What… what did you do to me, _vampire_?” I asked breathlessly.

“I didn’t do anything,” the man lied. “And my _name_ is Niles, for future reference.”

The man, Niles, was obviously lying through his teeth, but I didn’t really care at that moment in time. I couldn’t care because an uncomfortable heat was building up inside my lower gut. I fumbled the pistol back in its holster as I tried hiding my growing erection.

Niles laughed. “I didn’t expect you to be getting this, ah, affected by my mere presence,” he chuckled.

I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut again, trying my best to ignore the steady stream of words pouring from the vampire. “Shut up. I-I’m not fucking affected by anything about you,” I stammered. I could barely speak through my haze.

Niles laughed again. It was a disturbing, uncanny kind of laugh. He walked over to me. My breath picked up in my throat as he looked down at me and I gawked at his large hands coming to rest right beside the dip of my waist.

“I would beg to differ,” he said in a low voice. His voice rumbled deep in his chest, and for whatever reason, the sound made my dick twitch. “May I?”

I nodded enthusiastically (no matter how much I would try to deny it), leaning into the touch of Niles placing his large hand against my waist. I whimpered as he pressed his lips against mine. The chaste kiss quickly devolved into nearly eating each other’s faces. 

A high pitched whine escaped my lips as Niles moved his hands underneath my leather jacket and pulled my t-shirt out of my jeans where it had been neatly tucked. He ran his hand up and down my waist, flicking my over-sensitive nipple and biting down on my lips as he rubbed and played with it.

I arched my back into the touch, chasing any kind of physical contact. Niles chuckled and lifted my up. My legs automatically wrapped around his waist, and I subconsciously ground my hips down onto his growing bulge.

“Oh my God, aren’t you a pliant whore already. I’ll have you wrecked in no time,” Niles promised.

I keened as he placed sloppy kisses on my chin and began moving, taking my back off the wall. I barely noticed until he was trying to walk up the red-carpeted staircase. I didn’t pay it much attention because of the attention I was getting: Niles running his delectably-sized hands up and down my back and thighs.

I was vaguely aware of being deposited on a soft bed because of the bounce of Richard dropping me and the sight of myself spread out on a deep red, patterned duvet cover. But I was more occupied with the sight of Niles kneeling between my legs.

My leather jacket had already been ripped off in the clamor to get upstairs, and Niles was working on getting me out of my t-shirt and jeans. He finally managed to get me out of my t-shirt, but I had to help him get me out of my jeans and boxer briefs.

I tried tugging on his black turtleneck, what with me being completely naked underneath him, and him still completely clothed and hovering above me. I whimpered as Niles leaned back on his heels and ripped off his turtleneck, showing off his toned upper body muscles.

He still ran his hands up and down my waist, and I couldn’t do anything to choke back the moan that left my throat as he reached around and began stroking my ass and upper thighs, coming dangerously close to my hole.

I shivered and arched as he brushed his fingers over it. Niles laughed.

“Aren’t you going to be a fun one,” he muttered.

He finally (finally!) divested himself of his black jeans. My breath picked up in my throat when I saw he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“Truth is, Connor, I’ve been expecting you,” he rumbled (holy _fuck_ that sound would drive me insane). He nibbled my ear. “Watching. Waiting.” He licked a stripe up my neck. “I knew you would fall for this.”

I didn’t have time to wonder what he meant because he sucked on his index and middle fingers--I moaned at the sight--and inserted them between my legs, pressing gently against my hole. I let out a high-pitched keen and rocked my hips against his fingers.

A jolt ran up my spine as Niles gently stuck his fingers in my ass. I panted and moaned again as he slid his fingers all the way in, still rocking my hips. He crooked his fingers, and my back arched slightly off the bed as I let out another moan. He must’ve found something sensitive because I couldn’t help but cant and moan as he rubbed it with ever increasing vigor.

I lifted my hands from balling up in the duvet to scratching at his back hard enough to draw blood.

“Holy shit, I knew you’d be a good fuck, but I didn’t know you’d be such a slut,” Niles remarked before removing his fingers from my ass.

I wanted to deny the discordant whine that left my throat as he removed his fingers. Niles reached into the nightstand to get something. I heard the sound of a lid popping open, and I could barely make out that he was dipping his fingers into whatever was being opened.

Niles leaned back and ran the substance all over his dick. My breath picked up as I realized it was lube. He lined himself up and leaned over me.

“Anything you wanna say?” he asked. His voice was husky and low, and it was driving me up the fucking wall. “It’s not too late to back out now.”

I thought it was relatively sweet that Niles, being a creature (correction: _monster_ ) of the night, would give me a way out if I didn’t want anything that he’d do to me.

I shook my head, opting to take everything he would give me. I was so far gone I didn’t care what happened to me, just as long as this uncomfortable heat would just go away. Niles growled deep in his throat and slid slowly in.

My chest heaved, and I panted for breath, huffing out a moan or two until he was fully bottomed out. He shifted his hips just a little bit, his dick pressing right against my g-spot and making my back arch off the bed a little bit. I whined high and loud to get his attention.

“You’re so tight, Connor,” Niles rumbled. “Have you ever taken anything before?”

I shook my head again. I didn’t know why I was being so honest with him. He was a vampire. I should be killing him, so why was I letting him have his way with me?

That thought alone was almost enough to snap me out of whatever daze I was in, but I couldn’t fully force myself out of it before Niles started gently rolling his hips. He tenderly draped my thighs over his as he picked up the pace a little bit. 

I was shocked at how gentle and caring Niles was being. I couldn’t comprehend why he would be so nice to me after I had pulled a gun on him and was completely open that the only reason I was there with him was to kill him.

So why…?

It was another question I didn’t have time to ponder because Niles angled our hips just right and started going at it harder and faster so that he would nail that bundle of nerves deep inside that sent me arching and moaning.

I couldn’t do anything except arch, moan, and chant his name like it was some kind of filthy prayer. I balled my fists up in the duvet so hard, I was afraid I might rip it. Fortunately, Niles didn’t seem to care.

I was so far out of it, I couldn’t process what exactly was happening when he dove down to lap and bite at my neck. I shivered and moaned when his teeth pierced through my skin. Just the feeling of being bitten alone was enough to rocket me over the edge, and I came all over the duvet.

Niles shifted a little bit and gently rocked his hips again (presumably so that he could be able to come without overstimulating me too much).

“You can go at it harder than _that_ , y’know,” I said, disgruntled. “It’s not like I’m sixty and a delicate old flower who can’t handle a little more.”

Niles looked down at me with steely grey eyes near completely overwhelmed with his dilated pupils. “I don’t… want to… hurt you,” he said between pants.

“It’s fine.” I reached up a hand to draw circles on his back. “I can take it.”

He let out one of those incredibly arousing growls and moved just as hard and fast as he did before. I was, once again, reduced to a pile of embarrassing mewls and whimpers almost immediately.

Niles pushed my knees towards my chest so that he could angle himself deeper. He reached between my legs and…

That was it. I came all over myself a second time. Apparently, that must’ve been enough for him because his hips stuttered to a stop, and before I knew it, he was pulling out and laying next to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing me goodnight.

The sound of the birds chirping outside signalled that it was morning time. I was surprised I could even hear it inside this odd little pocket dimension that Niles called his lair. The sound was surprisingly soothing and lulled me off to sleep.  
~~~~~  
~~~~~  
It was the next evening when I had awoken from my slumber. My ass felt dreadfully sore, and my neck hurt like the dickens. As I stood up and slipped from Niles’s arms, it fully dawned on me what just happened.

I had…

Oh my God…

I was going to…

I desperately searched around his bedroom for a mirror, being thoroughly disappointed but not surprised when I didn’t find a single one. I knelt down--I winced at the blossoming pain from my backside--and rifled through my pockets to find my cell phone so I could check out the bite wound in the front camera.

I finally found my phone in only the sixth pocket I went through and snapped a photo of the wound site. I grimaced as I looked at how grisly it was. Fortunately, it was beginning to heal. The healing process was generously expedited by Niles’s healing saliva.

I sat down on the edge of his bed ( _that you slept in_ , a voice nagged) and rubbed my face in my hands. I was barely keeping it together, barely keeping myself from breaking down in tears right there on Niles’s bed.

A strong arm wrapped around me and pulled me close to a solid, welcoming chest. Without thinking, I buried my face into it, wrapping my arms around the midsection of whoever was trying to comfort me.

“I’m sorry,” Niles said. “I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

I sniffled, trying to keep the dam from breaking. “It’s fine,” I said, an echo from last night. “I obviously wasn’t either.”

I wondered why I was being so kind to him. I had a gun, but that had been dropped somewhere along the way from the alcove to up here in Niles’s bedroom.

I hopped up on my feet. “I shouldn’t be hugging you right now. I _should_ be…” I began, voice trailing off.

“Should be what?” Niles asked slyly.

“I should be…”

I couldn’t finish the thought for some reason. Why couldn’t I finish the thought? There was nothing stopping me. Unless…

That was just one of the many things I didn’t want to think about in these past couple of hours.

I plopped down on the bed right next to Niles once again. I leaned into his touch as he cuddled me. I was too tired and sore to care about who was doing the cuddling. Just as long as someone was physically close to me while I was thinking over every questionable decision I’d made in the past 48 hours.

I leaned closer into Niles as he wrapped his arm around my still-bare waist, and he stood up, taking me with him. He laid me down on the bed, and for a second, I was thinking he might be trying to go for a round three.

Imagine my shock when he reached into his drawers and pulled out some sweatpants and a t-shirt. He tossed them at me. I was barely able to catch it with my position and surprise. 

“Put those on. They’re warm. I know humans love warm things,” Niles said. “And they’re freshly washed, too.”

“I'm not worried about getting vampire cooties.”

“That wasn’t-” Niles looked like he was struggling for words. “Never mind. I’m gonna go down to make you some breakfast.”

I just chalked up Niles’s comment about the clothes being freshly washed as a vampire’s obsession with cleanliness and order. He probably couldn’t imagine putting on some stranger’s dirty clothes, so he would be appalled if someone else put on his.

I didn’t entertain the thought of why Niles had human food in his house (or why he even had something so casual as sweatpants and a t-shirt) because I was hobbling out of his room and finding my way to the kitchen, where the delectable smell of eggs and bacon frying wafted up the wide stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all criticism is pleasantly welcomed! Don't hesitate to give whatever criticism you have. I wanna get better, after all, and criticism is the best way to do it:)


End file.
